


Aerophobia - Аэрофобия

by Altra_Realta, Asheria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Angst and Humor, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Travel, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Как только наш самолет наберет высоту...<br/>Начнется самое страшное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerophobia - Аэрофобия

_…Как только наш самолет наберет высоту, вам будут предложены ужин и напитки…_  
— Шерлок?  
_…В вашем распоряжении развлекательная система на борту нашего самолета..._  
— М-м?  
— Когда самолет наберет высоту?  
_…Наши бортпроводники всегда к вашим услугам..._  
— Когда он займет эшелон, Джон.  
_…Желаем вам приятного полета…_  
— Чтоб я сдох, Шерлок.  
Шерлок преувеличенно внимательно уставился в окно. Боинг слегка наклонился влево, выполняя разворот.  
— Шерлок!  
— Да?  
— Попроси леди поменяться со мной местами.  
— Я не могу, Джон. Она израильтянка.  
— Ты думаешь, что мое место теперь не кошерное?  
— Я думаю, Джон, что она не говорит по-английски.  
— C чего ты это взял?  
— Я вижу по ее лицу, что ты ей надоел. Если бы она могла, она давно бы тебе об этом сказала.  
— Но она сидит между нами. Почему у нас места не рядом, Шерлок?  
— Потому что мы едва не опоздали на рейс, Джон. Скажи спасибо, что мы сидим в одном ряду.  
Самолет слегка тряхнуло. Джон вцепился руками в поручни и часто и глубоко задышал. Шерлок закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну.  
— Ты… ты бесчувственное бревно, Шерлок, — простонал Джон.  
— Я знаю, Джон, — бесстрастно откликнулся Шерлок.  
— Почему я тебя люблю? — жалобно спросил Джон.  
— Потому что я бесчувственное бревно, нет? — поднял бровь Шерлок.  
— Потому что сердцу не прикажешь, — признался Джон. — Мисс! — спохватился он и ухватился за форменный рукав стюардессы. — Не подскажете, сколько мы уже летим?  
— Двенадцать минут, —заученно улыбнулась стюардесса, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы.  
— А сколько всего лететь? — Джон приготовился к худшему.  
— Четыре часа, сэр.  
— Шерлок! Четыре часа. — Джон страдальчески откинулся назад, но в этот момент самолет снова подпрыгнул, и Джон вцепился в спинку впереди стоящего кресла. — Шерлок, это была очень плохая идея…  
— Твоя аэрофобия смешна.  
— А твоя толстокожесть невыносима.  
— Мы квиты.  
Леди на среднем сиденье недовольно поморщилась. Шерлок продемонстрировал ей свои безупречные зубы. Воспитанный Джон, решив не отставать, натянул на лицо улыбку мученика. Леди вздрогнула и сочувственно покачала головой.  
— Она мне сострадает, — с надеждой сказал Джон.  
— Она сострадает мне, Джон.

— Сколько нам осталось еще лететь, мисс?  
— Два часа сорок пять минут, сэр.  
— Шерлок, эта ночь никогда не закончится.  
— Прекрати паниковать и смотри фильм, — Шерлок демонстративно устроился в кресле поудобнее, всем своим видом показывая, что собирается подремать.  
Джон вздохнул, напялил наушники и уставился в экран. Через несколько секунд самолет затрясся, и экран втянулся в панель. Леди покосилась на Джона и покачала головой.  
Боинг сильно тряхнуло. Джон застонал.  
— Прошу прощения, но вы делаете себе только хуже, — на прекрасном английском с еле заметным акцентом сказала соседка.  
— А? — невежливо переспросил Джон. На секунду он перестал даже бояться.  
— Вы слишком часто и глубоко дышите, ваша кровь перенасыщается кислородом. Если вы начнете сдерживать дыхание, на страх не останется ресурсов. Не знаю, насколько я понятно выразилась.  
Шерлок повернулся и с интересом уставился на них.  
— Вдохните, не слишком глубоко, и медленно выдыхайте, — поясняла леди, — когда выдохнете, задержите дыхание. Подождите, пока почувствуете легкое головокружение. Потом снова — до тех пор, пока не успокоитесь.  
Джон послушно вдохнул, закрыл глаза и начал с шумом выпускать воздух. Самолет трясло, получалось не очень. Шерлок внимательно следил за ним.  
Джон выдохнул и замер.  
— Ну как? — осторожно спросил Шерлок.  
— М-м? — протянул Джон. — Пока не знаю.  
Самолет опять тряхнуло, Джон застонал.  
— Не помогает, кажется,— заявил он.  
— Это стоит повторить несколько раз. И сначала придется делать в течение всего полета, — сочувственно сказала леди.  
— Давай, Джон, ты сможешь, — подбодрил его Шерлок.

— На всякий случай, Джон, нам лететь еще полтора часа.  
— Полтора часа я не выдержу.  
— Тогда возьми себя в руки и встань.  
— Я не могу встать, Шерлок. Мне… — Джон от смущения прикрыл глаза и решился: — Мне страшно идти одному.  
— Джон, черт возьми, — возмутился Шерлок.— Тебе страшно идти одному в туалет самолета?  
— Шерлок, мне страшно вставать.  
— Поверь мне, если самолет будет падать, то это случится вне зависимости от того, пойдешь ты в туалет или нет…  
— Шерлок!  
— Да, Джон. Ты смешон.  
— Шерлок, если самолет упадет, то я буду единственным трупом, который найдут в туалете, — заявил Джон. — И это будет совсем не смешно.  
— Зато не возникнет сложностей с идентификацией останков, — невозмутимость Шерлока раздражала.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. — Джон покраснел.  
— То есть ты полагаешь, что два трупа в туалете, один из которых с расстегнутой ширинкой — это не смешно? — уточнил Шерлок.  
Джон ненадолго задумался.  
— Мне будет не так страшно умирать, если ты будешь рядом.  
— Господи, Джон, ты первый человек, который идет в туалет с твердым намерением там умереть.  
— Пойдем, пока опять не началась турбулентность.  
— Джон, — взмолился Шерлок. — Ты предлагаешь мне сейчас разбудить эту милую даму из-за того, что ты боишься идти в туалет один?  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — над креслом Джона наклонилась стюардесса.  
— Вы — нет, мисс, благодарю, — ответил Шерлок. — Просто мой друг не может справиться с ремнем безопасности.  
— Я могу, — вздохнул Джон. — Спасибо.  
Метнув на довольного Шерлока недобрый взгляд, он собрался с силами, расстегнул ремень и напряженно пошел вдоль салона по направлению к туалету.  
— Все в порядке, сэр? — уточнила стюардесса.  
— Да, в полном, — заверил ее Шерлок. 

_…Дамы и господа, мы готовимся к посадке…_  
— Все не так ужасно, правда, Джон?  
_…Просим вас убрать откидные столики и привести спинки кресел в вертикальное положение…_  
— Напомни мне никогда больше не доверять тебе планирование отпуска.  
_…Если в полете вы пользовались ручной кладью, уберите ее под сиденья впереди стоящих кресел…_  
— Если бы я доверил выбор тебе, мы бы сейчас сидели в каком-нибудь ужасно скучном деревенском пабе с двумя кружками пива. Замечательная альтернатива.  
_…Через пятнадцать минут мы совершим посадку в международном аэропорту..._  
— По крайней мере, мы бы не подвергали свои жизни опасности, — парировал Джон. — Хотя, зная тебя, уехать на время из страны было разумным вариантом, — неохотно добавил он секунду спустя.  
Шерлок только хмыкнул.  
_…Благодарим вас за выбор нашей авиакомпаниии и ждем вас снова на борту нашего самолета._

**Author's Note:**

> [Audio version is available (in Russian only) by Natty_M](http://www.fanfics.me/fic72877)


End file.
